See you be Brave
by 123justafan
Summary: Leonard tries and tries. Song Fic


**Just listening to the radio some more. I was trying to write something else, but this kept sneaking in...**

**You are really something**

Leonard could hardly believe the sight before his eyes. A beautiful Blonde goddess standing in the open doorway, sorting through some shipping boxes.

**You words can hurt**

"Stay AWAY FROM ME!" Penny turned and left the apartment completely upset that Leonard and Sheldon had entered into her apartment in the middle of the night and cleaned it while she was sleeping.

**or make you feel happy**

Penny looks into his eyes, "Leonard….. We're OK" Then pulls him into a hug and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning and closing her door. Leonard can hardly believe the electric feeling that courses through his body. _'She kissed me'._

**You can be hurt by somebody's lack of love**

After hearing the distinctive laughter of his neighbor Penny from the hallway, Leonard picked up the stack of envelopes that he took from Penny's mailbox and kept in his apartment. He never intended to keep them. He only needed to use them as a reason to go over to her apartment and use them as a conversation starter. As he leaves his apartment, Leonard looks down at the mail sorting through it. He calls out to Penny, "Penny, our mail got mixed up again…" Leonard looked up to see his neighbor at her door in the arms of another man.

**Or you can stand up and make your point**

Sheldon stands at the Breakfast Island "Leonard, Even though I believe that you have as much of a chance with Penny as finding that at the center of each Black Hole, there is a man with a flashlight looking for the blown fuse…., the fact is, She did not turn you down… You didn't ask her out."

Leonard looks up, "You're right, I never asked her out… I have to ask her out".

Sheldon looks down at the table dejectedly, "Oh goody… We're getting a cat".

**What would happen if you were honest and we could see you be brave**

Leonard goes to Penny's door and knocks. She opens the door and smiles at Leonard "What's up?"

Leonard looks first to Penny and then down to his hands. "Penny, would you like to go out for dinner"?

Penny smiled back, "Sure… I like hanging out with you guys". "Who will all the guys be coming?"

** say the words **

Leonard looks nervously at Penny. "Sure all of them….. or a sub set of them…"

**We could see you be brave**

Leonard looks into Penny's gorgeous green eyes. "Is six OK? I mean…. It doesn't have to be chiseled in stone or anything….."

Penny smiles at him….. "Six is good…."

Leonard smiles back fiddling with his hands. "Good… I'll get my chisel".

Penny looks confused. "Why?"

**We could see you be brave**

They come up the stairs, Leonard nervously talking. "Sorry about your car"

Penny goes to her door. "That's alright, you got most of it outside…."

Leonard looks down, "Yeah, that poor guy on the bike"

Penny opens her door and looks back at Leonard as he holds a napkin up to his head. "Leonard… was this supposed to be a date?"

**We could see you be brave**

Leonard looks back at Penny a little startled by her question and somewhat embarrassed. "This?... No…. When I ask someone on a date…. And I do… They know they were dated…. With a capital D….. DAYYYY…. TED!"

**Everybody's been there and been afraid**

Leonard looks at Penny sitting on the other side of her couch crying because her boyfriend Mike has so quickly moved on from her. "What about me? Why don't you go… out… with me?"

**Questioning what they hear**

Penny stops crying and wipes her eyes. "Are you asking me out?"

**Don't be afraid**

Leonard looks over to Penny nervously… "Yes….. I am….. asking you out…"

**There's a way out of your fears**

Leonard and Sheldon come up the Stairwell. Sheldon notices that a large piece of mail is standing at the door. "O goody goody, my cardboard standee of Mr. Spock is here…."

Leonard looks over to the open door of apartment 4B. Bernadette, Amy and Penny are going through some boxes.

Sheldon is annoyed that he was sent what he had not ordered. "They sent the wrong Spock… I specifically ordered the Leonard Nemoy standee… How am I supposed to sleep with Zachary Quinto standing at the foot of my bed?"

Leonard answers as he looks into apartment 4B while answering Sheldon. "He was pretty Bad Assed in Heroes".

Penny looks up at Leonard in the hallway and smiles at noticing he is looking at her.

**Be brave **

Leonard stands in the doorway to apartment 4B. "Excuse me Amy, Penny…. Are you busy for Dinner tonight?"

**Say the words**

Penny looks back to Leonard surprised by the question. "Have you thought this through?"

**We could see you be brave**

Leonard stands looking a little apprehensive. "Yes….. and I think we should go anyway…."

**Say the words**

Penny comes storming out of her bedroom. "Who says that RIGHT in the middle of SEX?!"

Leonard follows her and ties her robe around himself. "I'm sorry….. With Howard and Bernadette getting married, I got caught up in the heat of the moment…"

Penny looks back at him. "NO! in the heat of the moment… you say… Yeah Baby Just Like That…. NOT…. WILL YOU MARRY ME!"

**Silence won't help**

Leonard looks over to Penny as she comes out of her apartment. "I've been thinking about what I said while we were in bed the other day."

Penny walks over slowly. "Yeah… I've been thinking about it too…"

Leonard looks into her eyes. "I noticed that you never gave me an answer…."

Penny walks over, puts her arms around his neck and kisses him. As she pulls away, she looks into his eyes…. "NO".

**ask what you want**

Penny goes down the stairs as Leonard looks after her and asks, "Are we still Dating?"

Penny calls up from the stairwell… "YUP!"

**Say the words. We could see you be brave**

Leonard looks into Penny's eyes. "It's hard…. You know… Guys are always hitting on you…. Even when I'm standing right there…. And they're all taller than me… Why is everyone always taller than me…. You know what? This is my problem not yours… it's all in my head…"

**Say the words. We could see you be brave**

Penny stares back at him a little angry. "Why do you always do this….. You're the one I'm with…. You know I Love you…. Will you just relax?... Cause you're driving me CRAZY!"

**We could see you be brave**

Leonard looks to Penny with the start of a tear in his eye. "You know…. That's the first time you ever said you loved me…."

**We could see you be brave**

Penny looks back surprised at hearing the words come out of her own mouth. "Yeah"


End file.
